It's not meant to be
by snowbabygurl
Summary: This is def Au- non-magical. Draco is a rent-boy, Harry business man returning home because of work. Read full summary in side. Based of an idea from another author on here along with the pretty woman movie. Slash and Rated M for graffic sexual content.
1. Chapter Pro

**A/N; First things first, give credit where credit is due. The idea and concept for this story came from Destielshipper when I read their story Two weeks to fall. It is a supernatural story with Dean and Castiel as the main characters. So I asked if I could take the idea and turn it into a Hp story and they said yes. **

**Summary: Draco Malfoy was once torn down and had nothing left to his name. He has become a rent boy to be able to live and thinks there is nothing left for him out there. What happens when an opportunity comes his way will he be able to walk away in the end? **

**Warnings: This is an AU, non-magic story. Slash and definitely rated M for a very good reason. If you do not like any of this than please do not read, turn around and never look back. Please review**

**Disclaimer; I know I have forgotten this is the past but it is very plain to see I do not own any of the things in here related to Harry Potter or any other information pertaining to anything that seems familiar. I just very much enjoy writing. **

**Prologue:**

Draco Malfoy sat in front of his television, staring at the blank screen, wondering what had gone so wrong in his life. The room was semi-dark, only being lit up by the street lights and glowing store signs out side of his window. The power had been turned off yet again, because neither him or his room-mate could afford the rent.

He would sit like this when he wasn't too sure what to do next. He knew how he would make his money that night and dreaded every thought. He was once a spoiled little rich kid. His parents were some of the richest people in the state, until his father started to embezzle money and got caught. They lost everything after that.

He was forced to drop out of high school and take on several jobs to try and help his parents. His mother got very sick shortly after and passed within several months. His father couldn't really live after that and took to drinking. He died one night in a pile of his own vomit, where Draco found him.

He had no one after that. Sat around in his parents old home staring blankly at walls. His friend and now room mate, Blaise, had stopped by with the offer of making money and a different place to live. He jumped up at the opportunity, not knowing what the job was at the time. He now wished he had said no, found some other way, but it was too late.

The front door slamming shut made him jump out of his thoughts.

"Draco you here mate? Fuck I see the power was turned off again." Blaise stated as he sat on the couch next to a very tired Draco.

"Yeah, it's fucking cold in here too. I guess this means we have to go out tonight doesn't it?" Draco asked running his fingers though his shaggy blonde hair.

"Yeah. I'm sorry man. I wish there was something else we could do, but you know neither one of us has a high school diploma and no one will hire us because of that." Blaise said as he placed his hand on Draco's shoulder and looked thoughtfully into his silvery blue eyes.

"Alright fine, let's go get this over with so we can get back. I'm starving." Draco stated as he walked to his room and started to change, He had to look his best if he wanted to land good money tonight.

Once they were ready both boys looked at each other before nodding and heading to the door. Blaise opened it and peaked his head out hearing yelling down the hall. He noticed their land lord, Ron, yelling at their neighbor about rent being late.

"Shit, looks like we leave out the back. Ron is on a rampage and we haven't paid rent yet either." Draco looked at his friend surprised. He had just given him the rent money last week so it should be paid off.

"What did you do with the money I gave you Blaise?" He asked trying not to sound to agitated.

"I…. I needed it alright. Tom was riding my ass and I needed to give it to him. I'm sorry man." Draco just dropped his head and nodded, knowing Blaise needed to pay Tom off or he could end up dead, then Draco really wouldn't have anyone left in this damn world.

"Let's just go alright." Draco stated as he watched his friend climb out the window and couldn't help but think that his life couldn't get any worse.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

The weather was not very good, being the middle of October. The snow hasn't started to fall yet, which Draco was very grateful for. He stood out on the street with Blaise, talking and waiting for any signs of cars coming down the street. He didn't care who it was at this point, he needed to make money and he needed it tonight. He only prayed that Blaise wouldn't chicken out again.

Blaise only liked to go with women, and the last time it seemed only men wanted his attention but the boy just couldn't do it. Draco didn't care who the hell he went with as long as he got paid. The first couple months he only went with men, since that was his preference anyway, and he thinks that is the only reason Blaise wanted him to do this with him.

The night was going by fast and no signs of anyone coming out to find a rent-boy for the evening. He decided to take a moment to him self and stood against the wall just to watch everyone else freeze their asses off.

Harry hated being back in London. He had moved away shortly after graduation and never wanted to return. He now lived in the states, in a place called Maine. The place was nice, a better place then where he grew up that was for sure. His job had dragged him back across the pond to settle some arrangements with his firm.

He loved being a lawyer, it took up most of his time, and never gave him a minute to think about how lonely he actually was. He was only going to be here a month so he thought he could make it with out going crazy.

He would work, visit old friends and try to avoid others. He knew his ex boyfriend still lived out here, hell he heard about him from his friend Ron. His red-headed friend couldn't help but tell him how many times his ex had been late paying rent and how he thought he was up to seedy things. He said that he had a room-mate but he never really saw the person.

After the first couple of nights sitting alone in his hotel room, he couldn't help but feel the loneliness start to sink in. He hated seeing his friends happy and in love, having someone there to talk to and just be around all the time. He hated coming back to an empty place with only his thoughts for company.

He remembered Ron telling him that right around the corner from one of his apartments was a place where people would pick up guys or girls and he looked at his door for a moment. Standing up and quickly grabbing his coat he made his way to his car, with out trying to think about it too much.

Draco stood on the street just about to give up when he spotted a car coming down the road. It was a very nice car, all shiny and looking new. He knew right then that the person had to be rich, or at least have some kind of money. Looking over to Blaise he nodded his head to the car, letting him know he was going for it. Blaise nodded back and stood on the side of the building just to watch.

As the car pulled up to the corner it slowed down. Draco was about to walk over when one of the girls went over to the now open window, making Draco curse to himself. He heard her talk and then she turned around to look at him for a moment. Draco cocked his head to the side and waited. A moment later the girl walked over to him, not looking very happy.

"He wants you." Was all she said before she walked away, giving him a nasty look. Draco couldn't help feeling nervous. No one actually picked him before. They would always pick one of the other boys out there, ones that didn't look like they were still in school.

He slowly and calmly walked over to the car and bent down a little to see the guy sitting there. When he looked back at him Draco almost stopped breathing. The guy had the most gorgeous Green eyes he had ever seen. He looked like a damn model and he was trying to think why he would pick him.

"Hey." Draco said and the guy looked at him.

"Hey." They guy replied. Draco gestured to the door and the guy nodded. He let himself into the car and looked over to Blaise. He saw the smile on his friends face and couldn't help but chuckle.

"So, what did you want?" Draco turned and looked at the guy as he started to drive away.

"I..I." Draco looked at him, knowing this was his first time.

"It's two hundred for the night if that's what you want."

"Yes." They guy said, still keeping his eyes on the road.

"What's your name?" Draco asked, knowing he shouldn't but he just couldn't help it.

"Harry." Came the reply.

"Draco." He said, he definitely didn't want to ever tell his last name to anyone. His family was well known around here and he liked that people didn't know who he was.

"Dragon. I like it." Harry said.

"Yeah, I guess. So where are you taking me?' Draco asked noticing they were coming to the hotel district.

"My hotel. I'm only visiting for awhile, work." Harry said as they pulled up to one of the most expensive hotels on the street. Draco looked up and knew this guy was made of money, he remembered staying at places like this when he was younger.

"Great." He replied as they got out of the car and went into the hotel.

"Oh. Mister Potter, glad you are back. You have several messages here from work and Ron. Oh you have a guest." The lady at the desk looked at Draco from head to toe before scowling and looking back to Harry.

Draco held his breath when he heard Harry's last name and then the name of his friend. He cursed him self for not remembering the guy before he got into his car. How could he be so damn stupid. Before Draco had dropped out of school he was in the same grade as Harry and Ron. That was why he never dealt with his land-lord and made Blaise do it. He still didn't believe Blaise would even want to be in that building after everything.

Blaise had dated Harry back in school and now here was Draco standing with his best friend and room mates ex. He was about to go up to his hotel room and have sex with him. He wanted to run, just leave, say sorry but no thanks. Then Harry turned around and looked him in the eye and he couldn't say no.

He slowly made his way behind Harry, all the way back to the guys room. He stood just inside the door and watched what he thought was Harry's normal routine when he came home. The other man walked around and threw his jacket on a chair before going to the icebox and grabbing a drink. He slowly made his way to the bathroom and was in there for a little while before coming back out in different clothes.

Draco was still standing in the same spot, not knowing what do really. No one has ever done this before. It usually ended up with them already in bed, clothes on the floor and his cock already inside the other person. He bravely walked up to Harry and grabbed the drink out of his hand and placed it on the table behind him. They locked eyes for a moment before Draco leant in and kissed him.

Harry didn't respond at first, but after a minute he started to relax and open his mouth. Draco took the opportunity to slide his tongue along the seam of Harry's mouth before sticking it inside. He felt Harry's hands wrap lightly around his waist and pull him flush against his body.

Draco swiftly brought his hands to Harry's shirt and pulled it above his head, throwing it to the floor. He kissed down his neck, chest, stomach until he was on his knees in front of the other man and undoing his pants. He pulled them down along with the boxers underneath as his eyes grew wide. Harry was packing. He could only imagine what Blaise had done with this. Shacking his head and trying not to think of his friend he quickly ran his tongue along the underside of Harry's cock before taking the tip into his mouth.

"Oh god." Harry gasped when Draco pulled the rest of his cock into his mouth, sucking and licking as fast as he could. Harry's hands went down and wrapped his fingers into Draco's hair.

"I… not going to last…so good." Harry breathed out as Draco felt his balls draw up and moments later the hotness of Harry's release went down the back of his mouth.

Draco pulled back slightly confused but tried not to really think about it. He stood up and started to undress in front of Harry, loving the feel of the other guys eyes on him as he did this. Harry stood up in front of him when he was done and grabbed his hand, dragging him back to the bedroom. Draco looked at him for a moment and pushed him back onto the bed.

"I need to know, is this for all night or am I to leave after?" Draco asked back to the business part of the deal.

"For the night." Harry replied before pulling him down into a kiss. Draco couldn't help but feel glad about that. He didn't want to go back to his place, where there was no power, no hot water, no food. He stopped thinking about that and went back to the task at hand.

"I don't bottom, never." He stated

"Ok." Harry replied as Draco kissed down his body.

"Lube, Condom?" Draco asked. He felt Harry reach to the side and heard a drawer open up. The bottle and package were placed on the side of the bed and Draco grabbed the lube.

He coated his fingers with the liquid and looked up at Harry. He saw the man looking nervous but couldn't really understand why. Slowly he circled one finger around Harry's hole and slowly pushed in. It was so tight around his finger he couldn't help but get even harder than he already was.

"Relax Harry." He stated as he liked up Harry's cock and brought it into his mouth as he slid another finger in and spread them.

"Ah.. God." Harry began to pant as Draco's fingers hit his prostate with an upward push.

Draco pulled his fingers back out in favor of placing the condom on his now very hard cock and slide his body up, aligning him with Harry's entrance. He slowly pushed in, feeling slight resistance at the intrusion. He stayed motionless for a few moments once he was balls deep inside of Harry, to give him time to adjust. Once he felt Harry's hips jolt upwards he began to pull back and push back in.

He started to go faster once he felt Harry trying to increase the pace and couldn't help but stare down at all the expressions coming from Harry's face. He loved the feel of Harry's hands roaming all over his body, pulling him closer and closer to the edge. Once he felt like he was almost there and reached down and began to pump Harry to the same rhythm and his thrusts.

"Draco, I'm going…. Ah fuck." Draco loved hearing his name fall off Harry's lips and he felt Harry spray all over his hand and his chest, that threw him. He came seconds after and gently collapsed to the side of Harry. Pulling the condom off he noticed a little bit of blood at the tip and quickly looked over to Harry. All he could think was "it can't be".

"Harry." He stated as he threw the used condom in the trash.

"Huh." Harry grunted as Draco rested on one of his arms looking down at him.

"Was….Was this your first time?" Harry bolt up in the bed and looked at him, looking a little freaked out.

"It's alright, I just wish I had known. I would have thought with you being so good looking, that."

"I would have had sex with tons of people. Yeah I get that a lot. You're the only person who knows that this was my first." Draco looked stunned.

"Not even with an ex, guy or girl. I mean you never topped?" Draco asked sitting up and resting a hand on Harry's knee.

"No. I had a boyfriend once. Back in high school. It never got that far. He um…. Cheated before that could happen. I um. Why am I telling you this. I don't even know you." Harry threw his body back down on the bed, growling in frustration.

Draco laid back down and ran his hand up over Harry's chest. He felt an arm curl around his back and pull him over to the body next to him, making him rest his head on Harry's chest, being able to draw in his scent with every breath.

"Sleep now." Harry said as he kissed the top of Draco's head. Draco heard soft snores coming from under him before he sat back up. He couldn't believe that everything Blaise had told him about Harry and his past was a lie. He said that he took Harry's virginity and then Harry just left him after that. He believed Harry, especially after knowing he was the one that just took that from him.

He started kicking himself in the ass, he shouldn't have done this. Harry should have done this with someone he cared about, not some call-boy, some whore. Draco couldn't sleep that night and just sat up in the bed watching Harry sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Harry awoke the next morning, stretching his arms wide, only to suddenly bolt upright in the bed as the memories of the night before flashed into his head. He slowly looked around his room for Draco but saw him no where in sight. He wondered if he left yet, but remembered that he still hadn't paid him. He rolled his legs off the side of the bed to retrieve his night pants from the floor.

When he exited his room he still didn't notice Draco's presence anywhere in his room. He sat down on the couch with a plop, putting his head in his hands. The memories of the little touches Draco did and the care he took with him the night before ran though his mind. He wanted nothing more then to feel all those feelings again. His head shot up when an idea suddenly popped into his head.

Draco was standing out on the balcony enjoying the view of the city below. He had missed being able to be above everyone else. He was so afraid that Harry would remember who he was and just throw him out, without giving him the money he earned. All thoughts of the things the other man would say to him as he kicked him out of the door ran though out his mind. Flashes of his childhood flowed into his head as he looked out the city.

He remembered having so many friends in school, but now he knows that they were only there because of his money. The moment everyone found out he was poor, he lost everyone besides Blaise. He knew he should be upset with his friend for many things, but he just couldn't bare to loose him.

Gentle footsteps approached him from behind and he knew Harry was awake. His back stiffened waiting for the blow to come. Waiting for the recognition to enter the other mans voice as he spoke to him.

"Draco, what are you doing out here?" He heard Harry say. His head perked up, not expecting that.

"Um. I needed the air. I guess it's time for me to go. Would you mind paying me now?" Draco asked as he tried to move passed Harry. Harry reached for his wallet and pulled out the bills, but didn't hand them over just yet.

"Well?" Draco asked with his hand out, looking at the money in his hands.

"I have… God….I have a proposition for you." He heard Harry say making his eyebrows nit up in confusion.

"What?" He couldn't help but breath out.

"One week. I'll pay for you to stay here for one week. I'll give One thousand five hundred, access to anything in this room, spending money while you are here, all of it for just one week." Harry's head turned to look him in the eyes and Draco could tell he was being really serious.

"I" He began only to be cut off by Harry.

"Please." Harry pleaded.

"Do I have to hide in here, be a secret?' He saw Harry's head snap up to the question.

"No, you can do as you please. I just ask that you are exclusively mine for one week, starting today. Here's the money for last night." Harry said as he handed the money he was holding over. His fingers lightly brushing Draco's as he retrieved it.

"I guess I can do that." Draco replied as he looked back up at the other man, he knew he was going to regret this, but he really needed the money.

"Great. I have to go to work. Do as you please. I'll be back around five tonight." With that Harry leaned forward and captured Draco's very surprised lips with his before leaving to get dressed.

Once Draco heard the front door close moments later and knew Harry was gone, he quickly called Blaise. He told his friend to meet him for breakfast and It was on him, Noticing that he had extra money in with what he earned the night before. Remembering Harry said he would also give him spending money for his stay.

An hour later he found himself sitting in front of his friend in a café down the road from the hotel. After ordering their food Draco explained everything about what happened this morning to his friend, leaving out that said man was Harry.

"Are you shitting me. How much did he give you?" Blaise asked, eyes lighting up with excitement.

"Two hundred for last night and four hundred extra." Draco replied.

"Could I get the four hundred for the rent man?" Blaise asked with no problems. Draco looked at him slightly confused.

"Didn't you earn anything last night?" Draco asked him.

"You saw how dead the street was. Your guy was the only one that showed up. Rita was fucking pissed that you got him. Should have heard her after you left man." Blaise laughed. Draco ran his fingers over the money in his pocket, knowing his friend would need more than the four hundred for rent, he would need most of it.

"Here take the rest of what I have." He slid the wad of money over to his friend and saw the surprise on his face.

"Thanks man, I'll go pay this right away. Now let's talk about this week." Blaise rose his eyebrows up in concern for his friend.

"What do you mean?" Draco responded.

"I mean, do you think it is such a good idea. Yes we need the money, but I'm worried you'll do something stupid." Blaise stated.

"Like what Blaise." Draco was getting a little aggravated now.

"Like fall for the guy. You have to remember you are just there for sex. He is paying you. There are no feelings involved in this Draco. I know how much you want someone in your life, but this guy is not going to be it." Blaise said

"I know alright. I'm not going to fall for this guy, trust me. Now I have to go. I'll talk to you in a couple of days. Please go pay the asshole before he kicks us out." Draco responded before standing up and paying for their food.

Across town Harry was just getting out of a meeting and sat down frustrated in his office chair. He couldn't believe the idiots that came in here half the time. He wondered what Draco was doing, and kept trying to remember where he had seen him before.

"Harry are you alright?" He looked up to see Hermione standing in his office door with a perplexed expression on her face.

"Yeah I'm fine Mione. How are you and Ron.' he asked motioning for her to sit down. He loved working with her when he was in town, being able to catch up and talk.

"He is fine. Aggravated with his tenets. Always complaining about Bl..ah."

"Blaise. So he still live in one of his buildings then?" Harry asked

"Yeah, says that he hasn't paid his rent again this month. Said his room-mate would pay it when he got back next week. I convinced him to give him at lest that much time. He also thinks his power is off." Harry looked down for a moment and tried to contain the feelings swirling within him.

He was so in love with Blaise back in school, did everything for the other boy. They were together for two years before he found out he was cheating on him. He had decided he wanted to finally make love with the other boy when he found out that night he was sleeping with some girl behind his back.

It was one thing to be cheated on with another guy, but a girl. It was like their whole relationship had been a lie. Then thoughts of the night before came to his head and he couldn't believe he finally had sex with someone, a good looking someone at that. He felt his face grow hot and knew he was blushing.

"Harry, why are you so red?" He heard Hermione ask.

"I." He tried to respond before his secretary came to the door.

"Mr. Potter. There is someone here to see you. He doesn't have an appointment but he said he needs to speak with you." She stated

"Fine, let him in. Mione I'll talk to you later." He said while looking down at his desk, he heard her gasp as she opened the door and looked up to see her staring at, oh god, Draco.

"Um, I. Yeah see you later Harry." She said with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"Draco? What are you doing here?" He asked as he rushed over and looked out of his door before closing it.

Draco felt his stomach drop when he saw Granger standing in the door when it opened. He knew right then she recognized him. Shit, he was thinking. He should have realized he would know someone here. He just didn't think Harry worked with anyone from back then. He knew he needed to make the most of this time right now, because he was sure the woman would tell Harry who he was once he left.

"I just wanted to see you. It's lonely in that room all alone." Draco smirked moving closer to Harry, guiding him backwards towards his chair.

"Well you could go do something, meet some friends. NOT come to my work place." Harry spat out as he sat in his chair with Draco leaning over him.

"Yeah but their not as fun as this." Draco knelt down in front of Harry and moved his hands to the zip of his pants, slowly pulling it down.

"What are you doing. STOP." Harry nearly shouted, frantically looking to his office door.

"I'm enjoying myself, giving you what you are going to be paying for." Harry's face fell at that statement as his gaze met Draco's beautiful eyes. All thought flew out the window moments later as he felt his cock being removed from his boxers and Draco's tongue lick the underside of it.

"Oh god." Harry gasped as he felt himself engulfed in the wet warmness of Draco's mouth. His hands instinctively went to the blonde locks of Draco's head and he pushed down a little while his hips bucked up. Draco took him completely into his mouth as Harry hung his head back on the chair.

Draco sucked harder and faster as he worked Harry to orgasm. Wanting the man to forget he was upset with him being here. He loved the feel of Harry's hand in his hair, trying to dominate the situation. He felt Harry's balls draw up and knew he was going to explode any second.

"Fuck. Draco. So good." Harry spat out as his hips bucked a couple more times before sending his seed down Draco's throat.

Draco pulled himself off Harry, and did his pants back up for him. He took that moment to study Harry's face and loved the look of pure nothingness there. He looked free from all worries in that small moment and he wanted nothing more then for him not to learn who he was.

"You need to go. I have an actual appointment in a minute." Harry said as he looked down to Draco, who was still kneeling on the floor. "Why don't you go spend that money I gave you."

Draco's gut twisted at remembering why he was here again. God he didn't need to be reminded every fucking second. He scowled up at Harry before pulling him self off of the floor.

"About that." He started

"You spent it already?" Harry asked

"No. I had to give it to my Room-mate. Rent was due. You know what us normal people have to pay to keep a roof over out heads." Draco stated

"Oh. Sorry. Here take this and get some clothes for your stay. I really need to get back to work." Harry said as he walked over and pulled the door open, after pressing a wad of cash into Draco's hand.

Draco looked down at the money and back up at Harry before nodding his head in response. He stopped in front of Harry before walking out the door. He looked at him for a moment before finally leaving.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Harry just got out of his last meeting of the day and returned to his office. He was planning on finishing up some paper work real quick and getting back to his hotel room by five. He was stressed and desperately needed some relief, that he knew Draco could help with. A small smile played on his face as he opened the door, noticing Hermione sitting at his desk.

"Hey. I thought you would have been gone by now." He stated as he made his way over to his seat.

"Yeah. I would have been if I didn't need to talk to you." She said with a worried expression on her face.

"What is it Mione. What's wrong?" He asked slightly worried something happened to Ron.

"Do you know who that was that came into your office today? The blonde man." She asked. Harry's face dropped thinking she knew what he was.

"Draco?" He asked.

"Yes Draco." She replied.

"How do you know him?" He asked

"Do you not remember him Harry?" He looked at her slightly confused.

"What do you mean? I just met him yesterday." He replied

"No you didn't. I don't even want to ask where you met him but you have known him since high school Harry." Harry's face dropped trying to think how the hell he knew him back then. Suddenly recognition flashed in his eyes as he remembered the one and only Draco at his school, best friend to his ex. How the hell could he not have recognized him.

"I. Fuck. I didn't recognize him." He stated, slamming his head on the desk

"I figured, you were being to nice to him. How did you meet up with him again?" She asked

"Uh, not important right now. Shit."

"I hope your not going to see him again Harry, you know what he did back then." Harry nodded his head for a moment as he watched her leave.

How could he have been so stupid. He couldn't help but think Draco knew who he was right from the moment he saw him in the car. He couldn't help but also think that he must be doing this for revenge for Blaise or something. He knew he had to end things, but he did tell Draco he could stay for a week. He also remembered he was the one paying and if he didn't want his services any longer then he could just tell him to fuck off.

He also remembered Draco's face when he asked him, surprise and relief. He knew the other man needed the money, he remembered everyone making fun of him when his family lost everything. He couldn't believe Draco would have lowered him self so much over the years to be selling himself on the streets. He quickly finished up his work and left his office, he needed to talk to Draco.

Draco counted the money that Harry had given him up at the office, as he made his way to the stores. If Harry wanted him to buy some clothes then he was going to buy some clothes, along with a couple other things. He was so bored up in that room alone all day, and needed something to do.

Once he returned to the hotel he changed into something comfortable, popped a bag of pop corn he had bought and popped in a movie. He curled up on the couch, wrapped a blanket around himself and sat silently as the movie played. He wished he could be this comfortable in his own apartment, with no worries or fears that the power would be turned off, or he would be kicked out at any moment.

Harry returned to the hotel to find Draco curled peacefully up on the couch, blanket hanging half off him and a movie playing on the tv. He stood in front of him for a couple of moments, noticing how gentle and good looking he really was. His heart pounded in his chest and he knew he couldn't kick him out. He figured out on his own that he must be Blaise's room-mate. He was also trying to figure out if Draco was lying about giving Blaise that other money.

Ron still insisted that Blaise hadn't paid rent and he had until next week, but if Draco had given him that money then why hadn't Blaise paid it yet. He would have to figure that out later. Right now he knew he didn't have the heart to tell Draco he knew who he was, or kick him out.

He watched as Draco began to stir on the couch and his eyes start to flutter open. Draco looked up to see Harry standing over him, watching him. A shiver ran down his spine at the look the other man was giving him, like he cared about him. Draco shook his head and sat up, staring right back into Harry's eyes.

"Why are you staring at me?" Draco asked.

"Just wondering if I should have woken you up. What are you watching?" Harry asked as he sat down next to him, taking his shoes off his feet.

"The new Alice in Wonderland." Draco said as he looked towards the tv.

"Oh. Is it good?" Harry asked.

"I guess. I'm just hoping she still gets her happy ending." Draco said quietly as he looked down to his hands. Harry's heart broke a little in his chest and he moved over a little wrapping his arm around Draco's shoulder.

Draco immediately shrugged him off and jumped off the couch. He stared daggers down at Harry before he spoke.

"Don't alright. I know why I am here, so why don't we get to it." He spat out reaching down and dragging Harry into his room before he could protest.

He ripped Harry's shirt off his body before reaching down and swiftly pulling his pants and boxers of before he pushed him back on the bed. He wanted to get this over with tonight, before Harry had a chance to tell him to leave. He knew Hermione had to have told him who he was and he was just waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"Draco you don't Ahhh oh god." Harry gasp as he felt Draco's fingers quickly push inside of him. His body arched up as soon as Draco started a rhythm that hit his prostate with ever push.

"Fuck, just do it already. Fuck me." Harry shouted out, whimpering at the loss of Draco's fingers shortly after. He glanced down to see Draco ripping his own clothes off and sliding a condom onto his cock.

Draco was upset, and really not thinking to clearly as he climbed back up onto Harry's body. He pushed Harry's legs up towards his stomach and quickly sank into his hole, ignoring the pained gasp coming out of Harry's mouth. He couldn't help pushing himself roughly into Harry's body. His rhythm was fast and erratic once he got started and he felt Harry's nail digging into his back, trying to pull him even closer.

"So tight, so fucking tight Harry." He grunted with every push into the mans body. He knew he was close, so he brought his hand up to start pulling on Harry's cock, he wanted him to come as soon as he did, wanting this over quickly.

"God Draco…feel….good…ahhhh." Draco felt Harry's body convulsing beneath him and his muscles clench onto his cock. A few hard strokes after he was coming inside the other man.

He rolled off of Harry, and removed the condom. Regret flashed over him as he saw the blood sitting there before he threw it away. He knew that would hurt Harry, but at the time he didn't care. He rolled over on his side and tried to ignore the other man on the bed with him. What he didn't expect was Harry to roll over, wrap an arm around his waist and pull him flush against his body.

He stiffened for a moment, thinking he was imagining things. When he heard the low even breathing coming from Harry, he let his own eyes close as he drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Draco woke early the next morning and had made the decision to go talk to Blaise. He left a note on the bed side table closest to Harry before he left. He didn't call Blaise first he just made his way to his apartment. When he walked into the front door of the building he wasn't expecting his landlord to be already there.

Ron stood in front of him as he walked into the main hall of the building. He saw the red head stare at him for a moment before he walked over.

"Malfoy what the hell are you doing here?" He asked pointing his finger in his face.

"I'm here to see Blaise." He didn't want the other man to know he was living here. He and Blaise put a fake name on the application when he wanted to move in.

"Well tell your little friend he better have the rent paid next week or him and his invisible room-mate will out on their asses." Ron stated before he started to walk away. Draco reached out and grabbed a hold of his arm to stop him.

"WHAT. I thought he paid his rent yesterday?" He asked wondering where his damn money went.

"No he didn't he told me he would have it next week." He said staring at Draco.

"Shit. Here take this. I think it is enough right. Five hundred?" Draco asked holding the money out to Ron. Ron took it and counted the amount before he shook his head yes.

"Thanks. I'll let him know he is covered. He can just pay me back." Draco took off up the stairs to his apartment, fuming mad at his friend.

Once he was inside he yelled to Blaise, only to hear the water running in the bathroom. He was so glad that he didn't have to take a cold shower that morning and wouldn't have to for almost another week. He sat on his crappy torn up chair in the living room and waited for the idiot to emerge out of the other room.

When Blaise finally came out he sat on the floor in front of Draco and was about to talk, until he saw the angry look on Draco's face.

"What the hell Blaise. Why didn't you pay the rent with the money I gave you yesterday?" He spat out

"I had to give it to Tom. He caught me before I could get home and raided my pockets. I'm sorry." Blaise hung his head in shame.

"Well I just paid it for us. That was the rest of the money I had and I don't think Harry is going to give me any more right away." Draco said. Blaise's head snapped up and stared at Draco for a moment.

"You just called him Harry. Why are you calling the guy by his first name. I also don't like that the guys name is Harry, just never liked that name after, well you know." Blaise said.

Draco felt like slamming his head on something. He hadn't meant to say Harry's name at all, let alone to Blaise. He was going to tell his friend everything but had changed his mind when he realized Ron hadn't known about him. He figured Hermione didn't want to listen to his bitching about it.

"I just thought it would be right to call the guy his name. I mean I am staying with him for a week, taking his money, eating his food and screwing his brains out. It just seems right." Draco couldn't help but picture Harry's naked body under him and the perfect faces he made as he fucked him.

"Dude, your falling for him already aren't you?" Blaise asked. Draco's head snapped back to look at his friend.

"No I'm not." He tried to reply

"Don't lie to me. I can see it all over your face." Blaise said as he moved to sit closer to Draco.

"Trust me when I say I'm not. It is something that will never happen. There is just to many things different with us and he would never want to be with someone like me." Draco pushed himself off the chair and made his way back to the door. He looked at the clock that was half hanging on the wall and knew Harry would have been at work by now.

"I'm heading back. I'm hungry and need to rest for when he returns from work." He told his friend

"Oh what does mister lover boy do?" Blaise laughed.

"He's a lawyer. He's only over here for work and he leaves back to where ever he came from, so see nothing to worry about there." Draco told him as he left the apartment.

Harry was sulking over in his office. He wasn't sure what the hell he wanted to do. He knew Draco was upset about something last night, with the way he acted. He didn't mind that he was a little forceful in bed, it felt amazing, but he could tell something was wrong.

"Harry?" He looked up to see Hermione standing there staring at him. "What's wrong? Did you see Draco again?" She asked him.

"I…. Shit sit down Hermione I need to tell you something. I know your not going to like it so just don't start bitching until I'm done, alright?" He asked watching her looking at him with confusion on her face before she agreed.

"Well, I was lonely the other night, like really fucking lonely. It was after I had already been to your house to visit you guys. I was sitting in my hotel room and just wanted some company. I went out and found a rent-boy and well you know." He smiled when she shook her head yes so he continued. "Well I loved every minute of it and didn't want him to just, you know, leave in the morning. So I told him I would pay him for a week. He said yes and he is staying in my hotel room." He slowly looked back her for her reaction and knew she wasn't happy.

"You mean Draco is a rent-boy, a Whore?"

"Please don't call him that." He asked.

"You slept with him and keeping him like a pet for the week?" She was pacing the room now and he knew she was really pissed.

"Please Hermione. I don't know. He's just so different from when we were in school. There is something about him and I wanted to get to know him better. I didn't know that he was Malfoy, but now I'm glad I didn't before."

"Your still letting him stay there and still sleeping with him even though you know? Are you insane?" Harry hung his head in shame, not knowing what to do now.

"I know I'm being stupid, but he just make me feel, well just feel. I don't hate going back to my hotel after work, I don't hate going to sleep in bed because I'm not alone anymore. I like having him there."

"You have lost your mind Harry. He is just using you for the money, and your using him for the sex. That is not healthy, Harry. You have to stop this right now before you get hurt." He knew she was right, He had to put a stop to this but he just didn't know if he had the strength to do it.

When he made it back to the hotel he found Draco setting the table. Draco looked over and smiled at him before pulling the chair out for him to sit.

"I made dinner. Thought it would be better than ordering out again." He smiled at Harry

"Well it smells good, what is it." Harry asked

"Just spaghetti, I know it's simple but I have some garlic bread, salad and wine with it." Draco replied as he put each bowl on the table and took his seat across from Harry.

They talked and laughed though out the meal about stupid little things. Draco's face brightened with a smile as he thought of something he had wanted to try since he was a kid.

"Harry, can we do something. It's kind of stupid and childish but I have always wanted to do it."

"Sure, what is it." Harry asked as he saw Draco look at their food and grab a very long piece of spaghetti.

"Here you put this end in your mouth and then I." Harry laughed and nodded his head knowing exactly what he wanted to do.

Harry placed his end in his mouth and waited for Draco to do the same. Slowly they both ate until their lips met in the middle. Draco had only meant for it to me a tiny little peck of the lips but Harry had another idea. He gently wrapped a hand around Draco's neck and kept him leaning over the table. He swiped his tongue across Draco's bottom lip asking for entrance. He heard Draco moan in the back of his throat and smiled when he opened his mouth to him.

Draco didn't know what was going on but he liked the feel over Harry being dominating. He opened his mouth after only a moment, swiping his tongue out to meet Harry's. Once they pulled away from each other, Draco lifted his fingers gingerly to his lips and knew he was blushing. He knew they were meant to be intimate during this week, but he didn't think it was actually supposed to arouse feelings within him.

"I… Bathroom." He spat out as he practically tripped over his chair to leave the table.

"Draco. What?" Harry tried to ask but the other man was already gone.

Draco calmed himself down and remembered everything Blaise had told him. Their was supposed to be no feelings. No emotions, nothing. He was calm by the time he returned to the table and was ready to go to bed.

"Draco, I'm sorry."

"No. I shouldn't have asked to do that. It was inappropriate and nothing like that will happen again. I'll be professional about this from now on. You ready for bed." Draco asked as he started clearing the table.

"No. I want to watch a movie and want you to join me on the couch. Now put those down and let's go." Harry said as he walked over and popped a movie in. When he turned around he saw Draco still standing by the table.

"I said get over here. It won't kill you." Harry sat down and waited for Draco to join him. The moment Draco sat down Harry pulled him as close to his body as he could. Wrapping one arm around his waist and using the other to pull a blanket over them.

"Now this isn't so bad is it." He asked against Draco's ear and kissed the side of his neck. He felt Draco shiver under him.

Draco didn't know what to make of this. No one has ever done this with him before. It felt like he was in a relationship with Harry and this was not supposed to happen. He had to do something about this before it went to far. He couldn't help but think for this one night he would let this show of domestically stay. He shifted his body so he was slightly closer to Harry's and leaned his head back against the hard chest behind him. He closed his eyes and smiled, not really caring for the movie in front of him.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Harry was sitting at work reading some files when he realized it had been four days already. He knew that his arrangement with Draco was coming to an end rather quickly and he didn't like having to sit at work for most of it. Throwing the papers down on the desk he jumped when his phone rang.

"Hello?" He said as he picked it up.

"Hey how is my favorite Godson today?" He heard Sirius ask threw the receiver.

"Haha, I'm your only Godson Sirius. What's going on?" He laughed back.

"Well Remus and I were wondering if you wanted to come down tonight so we can talk about something." Dread ran down his back as he thought his Godfather knew about Draco.

"Oh and what would that be?" He asked lowly into the phone.

"Nothing bad don't worry. Just Remus and I have been talking and we wanted to share something with you." Harry let out the breath he was holding and relaxed just a little.

"Alright I think I can take tomorrow off, I'll see you tonight." They said their goodbye and he called Hermione into the office.

"Hey I'm going to take the rest of today and tomorrow off. Sirius wants to see me." He stated and she quickly agreed saying he needed a day or two to think things threw about Draco. She also strictly told him not to bring him along, let him leave today. Harry only nodded in return as he left the building.

Draco was standing out on the balcony thinking yet again. He knew he only had about three more days here and he was dreading going back to his apartment. He hated the idea of having to go back out every night to find a new person to make money. He knew he was starting to get too comfortable here with Harry and it was hard to not have feelings for the other man.

Harry treated him like a lover and not like some whore off the street. He didn't understand it at all and he hated feeling like this, knowing he wouldn't be able to stay. He heard the door open and quickly turned around to see Harry walking into the room.

"Hey, what are you doing back so early?" He asked trying not to smile, secretly happy to see the other man.

"I need to go away for the night. My Godfather needs to see me." Harry stated as he walked into his room to begin to pack. Draco stood there staring at Harry for a moment, not sure how to react to that news.

"Oh. So am I to stay here by my self then?" He asked as he sat down on the couch.

"Yeah I guess that Is how it is going to have to be. There is no way you can come out there with me." Harry responded.

"Why the hell not." Draco tried not to yell.

"They wouldn't understand. He doesn't know that, he just doesn't know." Harry knew Sirius wouldn't give two fucks that he was gay, he was himself. He just didn't know how to explain Draco when just last week they thought he was single.

"We can say that I'm a friend. We only have three days left together." Draco shut his mouth realizing what he sounded like and quickly said something to cover his feelings. "If I am going to earn the money you give me don't you think it is stupid to be away from each other for two days?" He asked.

Harry stopped packing and turned around to finally look at Draco. He could tell the other man was really upset about being left behind and he knew he was going to give in.

"Fine, but we say you are a friend. We do nothing while we are there. Understand." Draco smiled and nodded his head, going to pack his own things.

On the way to Harry's Godfathers house Draco started to get really fucking bored. It was a long drive and he needed something to do. He quickly snuck a glance over at Harry and then down to his pants. Slowly he shifted towards the other man and moved a hand onto Harry's pants. Harry jumped slightly at the contact and glanced over at Draco.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Occupying my self." Draco smiled, his hand going to undo Harry's pants.

"Hey, I'm trying to drive, stop." Harry said as he felt his cock being pulled out of his pants and Draco's hand start to move on it.

"Then I guess you better try and concentrate on the road then." Draco smirked as he moved closer and leant down.

Harry's hands gripped the wheel hard as he felt Draco wrap his mouth around his cock. He closed his eyes for a moment, then remembered he was driving and snapped them back open. He tried not to reach down and grab onto Draco's head, but it was rather difficult.

Draco started to move faster on Harry's cock, hearing his breathing quicken and the moaning growing louder. He knew Harry was close, so he lightly scraped his teeth along Harry's shaft and almost laughed when the other man came immediately at the touch.

"Holy fuck Draco. Never do that again when I am driving. We could have crashed." Harry said trying not to sound to angry.

"I knew you wouldn't let that happen, and hey I was bored." Draco smiled.

Around a half an hour after the blowjob they finally arrived at Sirius' house. Harry started getting nervous, hoping that Hermione hadn't told his Godfather anything. When they entered the house he saw the other two men standing in the kitchen talking quietly.

"Hey, I'm here." Harry called and saw the two men start to enter the room. He saw them look over at Draco before they stopped.

"Well finally Harry, and who is this?" Sirius asked looking at Draco.

"This is Draco. He is a friend I have reacquainted myself with since coming back. We decided to hang out and catch up before I left again." He said as he hugged Sirius.

"Well Let's get into the kitchen, dinner is ready. Nice to meet you Draco." Sirius responded.

Dinner was a stressful time for Draco. He watched the other three men talking and laughing about what had been happening since they last saw each other. Draco felt slightly left out, not really knowing what to talk about. He kept steeling glances over at Harry when ever he would laugh. He loved seeing the other man so open and free in his reactions with these to people he loved. He felt a spark of jealousy and wanted that same attention from Harry aimed at himself.

The moment dinner was done Sirius and Remus told Harry the needed to talk to him alone so asked Draco if he could go into another room. Draco nodded in response and left the kitchen. After a couple minutes in the living room he decided to explore outside. The moment he made it out the back door he loved the view. There was a small pond out back with a large tree on the edge.

He made his way over to sit under the tree and hated the thoughts going threw his mind. He kept thinking about what would happen in three days when he had to go back with Blaise. He knew he would have a hard time forgetting Harry and every time he looked at Blaise he knew he would feel guilt ridden.

Blaise had loved Harry so much when they were in school and when they had broken up it nearly killed his friend. He couldn't bare seeing Harry around school after that and ended up dropping out. Draco knew his friend was not innocent in everything, after all he did cheat on Harry, but he still felt guilty for being here with the other man now.

Back in the house Harry was staring happily at his Godfather and Remus. He was so happy for the men after their talk, he could barley contain himself.

"So you finally going to get married. This is just great, I can't wait." Harry beamed at the other men.

"So, what's going on between you and Draco?" Remus asked. Harry arched an eyebrow in confusion.

"What do you mean, he's only a friend." Harry replied.

"The way he looked at you during dinner didn't look like he was just a friend Harry." Sirius stated.

"I don't get what you mean. We used to go to school together and met back up when I got here this week." Harry was trying to get out of this.

"You went to school with him. Wait one minute. Is he Draco Malfoy, Harry?" Sirius asked watching his Godson hang his head down slightly at the question.

"Wow. He was never your friend Harry, so why are you lying to us." Harry's head shot up at what Remus just said.

"Fine we were never friends in school but we are getting along just fine now. Just don't saying anything about his last name alright?" He asked, pleading with his eyes.

"Why not, I don't understand?" Remus asked. Harry knew he wouldn't be able to lie to them right now. He knew these two men loved him and he needed advice anyway.

"Fine." So he told them everything he told Hermione and watched their faces drop with confusion. "And he doesn't know I know who he is and I would like to keep it that way."

"I can't believe you would do something like that Harry, are you insane. You need to bring him back tomorrow and send him on his way. After everything that happened back in school I can understand why you would use him like this but you don't need him around you." Sirius said as he stood from the table looking really angry.

"I..I." Harry tried to defend himself and say he actually had feelings for Draco but he knew it was useless, he knew he had to say goodbye and walk away. He quickly left the table and went to find Draco to let him know it was time to turn in.

Draco heard the footsteps come from behind him but he refused to move from where he was sitting. He loved the quiet and didn't want to leave. The moon was shining off the water and it was the most beautiful thing he has seen in a long time.

"Draco, it's time to turn in. I'm tired and we need to get you settled in the living room." Draco stood and began to follow Harry inside.

"So I have to sleep in a different room then you too?" He stated. He had already missed so much time with him today and was looking forward to the night in bed.

"Yeah. It would look weird for you to be in my room, sorry." Harry stated as they got back to the house.

"I put some blankets and pillows on the couch for you Draco. Sorry we don't have any more beds here." Remus stated smiling at him.

"That's fine. Thanks. Night Harry." He plopped down on the couch and threw a blanket over his head, trying to force himself not to cry.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry haven't updated in couple days, life got little hectic. So here is the new chapter. Hope everyone likes it. **

**Chapter 6:**

Draco was tossing and turning on the damn couch, unable to go to sleep. He sat up and looked around the unfamiliar house and realized quickly it was because he was so used to sleeping with Harry that he actually couldn't sleep now without him there. This made him think of when he would have to go back home. He didn't want that to happen and he knew he only had a short couple days left with the other man.

He quietly made his way up the stairs and down the hall, trying to find Harry's room without alerting the other men in the house. When he came to a door that looked like it would be housing Harry he slowly opened it and pocked his head in.

When he noticed that there was only one body occupying the bed he knew it was Harry. Slowly he made his way into the room, after thinking he closed the door, and climbed into the bed. As he looked down at the sleeping mad he couldn't help but see how handsome he actually was. Peacefully sleeping, with no worries flashing on his face.

He pulled the blanket back off the other form and smiled when he saw the man only in his boxers. He took his hand and gently placed it on the covered cock underneath and slowly began to pump the flaccid appendage, smiling when it started to harden. He felt Harry move next to him and let out a soft moan, as his hips instinctively pushed into his hand.

"What." He heard Harry say and the other man slowly opened his eyes and jumped back when he noticed Draco laying next to him.

"Draco what the hell are you doing in here, get back down stairs." Draco flinched when he heard Harry almost yell at him.

"I can't sleep. I wanted to be next to you." He said looking down so Harry wouldn't see the expression on his face.

"Well you can't be in here. We could be caught. Now go back down stairs and go to bed." Harry pulled the blankets back up over his body and went to lay back down.

"NO. Damnit. I only have a couple days left with you and I don't want to sleep alone. I thought..Fuck. Never mind." Draco huffed as he ignored Harry and laid down, wrapping an arm around Harry's body.

He loved the feel of the other man's body so close to his and started to kiss the back of Harry's neck and slowly down his back. He felt Harry arch up into his touch but then quickly move away.

"Draco stop. I am not doing this here. We can wait until we leave tomorrow. Now please go back down stairs." Harry pleaded with him. Draco took no heed in his words and continued exploring Harry's body with his mouth, flipping Harry onto his back when he wanted to go for his cock.

After making sure Harry was fully hard he straddled his legs and brought his hand behind him to grab the hardened member. He lined himself up with Harry's cock and slowly inched his way onto it.

Harry couldn't believe this was happening, he had told himself that nothing was going to happen between him and Draco while they were visiting, but he couldn't help his bodies reaction to the blonde. It was harder than hell to hold in all these feelings that were going threw him and all he wanted to do was tell Draco to stay, to never leave. He also knew that Draco would never do something like that, because he would hate him when he told him that he knew him before.

He knew he would have to tell the other man sooner or later that he knew him from school. That Draco had made his life a living hell, along with his friends. He could see this man was nothing like the boy he used to be and he really didn't want anything to change at the moment.

He let out a loud moan when he felt Draco slide down on his cock and settle when he was fully inside of him. His hands came up and grabbed Draco waist, encouraging him to move. Draco started out slow, rotating his hips ever couple downwards thrust and was letting out these gorgeous sounds that he never wanted to stop.

It didn't take either of them long to reach their orgasms, it had seemed they both had needed the release just as much as the other. When Draco rolled off of him and turned away, Harry couldn't help but roll over and wrap his arms gently around his waist and pull him closer.

"Now do you think you can sleep?" He asked with a smile on his face and a kiss to the back of Draco's neck.

"Hmm, yeah." He heard Draco mumble before he heard light breathing coming from the man. What neither of them both knew was that Remus had gotten up to go to the bathroom and heard the moaning. He had taken it upon himself to look into the sounds and saw them having sex. He went back to bed with a smile on his face and questions in his head.

The sun shined into the room, directly into Harry's face, making him jump ten feet off the bed. He looked over and saw Draco still sleeping next to him and began to freak out.

Draco was having the most wonderful dream he has ever had, containing the images of him and Harry living together and loving each other, when he was jousted out of his happy place.

"What the hell?" He asked as he sat up quickly in the bed. He looked over and saw Harry staring at him.

"I think you should go downstairs now before Remus and Sirius wake up." Harry said as he climbed out of bed to make it to the bathroom.

"What. Why? You do know they are gay right, I don't see what the problem is if they think we are together." Draco said, disappointment written all over his face.

"No, they wouldn't understand. I'm sorry."

"So you are ashamed to be with me then. Fine. Use me for what your paying me for and nothing else. I'll see you downstairs." Draco said as he threw his clothes back onto himself and bolted out of the room.

As he made his way downstairs he heard someone in the kitchen and knew who ever it was knew he wasn't down there last night. Hanging his head he walked into the kitchen and saw Remus making breakfast.

"Hey Draco. What's wrong?" The other man asked him as he handed him a plate.

"Nothing that will ever be fixed." Draco replied..

"Don't be so sure about that, Harry seems to have gotten over what ever happened in school so just give it time." Remus said, his eyes popping open when he realized exactly what came out of his mouth. Draco's head popped up at the words and looked questioningly at the other man.

"What did you just say?" He asked. Remus just tried to ignore him as he moved about the kitchen. Draco stood up and went to corner the other man when he was turned away from him.

"Remus. What. Did. You. Just. Say?" He asked again hoping for a better answer than nothing.

"Shit. I wasn't supposed to say anything. Harry knows who you are. He figured it out but he doesn't want you to know." Remus said. Draco's face dropped and slowly backed away.

"Then why…..Why is he still doing this….this." He couldn't finished his sentence, thoughts of why Harry was doing this going around his head, nothing good either.

"He told us everything about your arrangement also. We told him he shouldn't be doing this, it was wrong on so many levels. I am sorry you have to do this to your self instead of finding another way." Draco's head snapped up and looked into Remus' eyes. He hated pity and he wasn't going to take it from this man he knew nothing about.

"Do not pity me. You know nothing about me. Fuck. Tell Harry thanks for everything but I'm out of here." Draco didn't care that he was still in his night clothes he turned and left out the front door.

He realized he was in the middle of no where, with no form of transportation, as he came down to the road. He looked around for several minutes before deciding to head to the back yard and sit back under the tree. He would go back into the house some time later, when he was calmed down.

Harry entered the kitchen to see Remus standing there confused and slightly upset. He didn't know what was going on so he just took a seat at the table and waited for Remus to react.

"I'm sorry Harry. I spilled everything to Draco on accident this morning. He took off. I don't know where he went but he has no car and no way to leave." He heard Remus say, making his head shoot up to look at the other man.

"WHAT?" Harry ran out the front door and down to the road, He didn't see Draco anywhere and stood there trying to think where he would be, when he remembered finding him in the back yard last night.

As he came around the house he saw Draco sitting back under the tree and made it over to him. He hoped the other man wasn't to upset at him for not letting him know sooner.

"Draco." He said as he came up to him finally. Draco jumped to his feet and looked at Harry, horrified at having him standing there. Harry couldn't help but feel ashamed for making him feel that way.

"So do you think this is funny Harry. Take me in for a week, pay me to be around you, make me fall….was this all some form of torture for the past." He asked and continued before Harry had a chance to reply. "I was Blaise's best friend. Do you know hard it is to be jealous of your own best friend for having the perfect relationship and knowing he was fucking it all up by sleeping around. Then I lost everyone and all of you just wouldn't leave me alone, So yes I finally retaliated and beat the shit out of you and Ron and everyone else that wouldn't leave me alone before I was forced to drop out of school to support my family. No one cared enough about me to help or just ask how I was doing. The only person that stood by me was Blaise. Do you even know how it feels to me right now to be doing this with you behind his back, to be letting my emotions get involved. Never mind I know you don't." Draco started to walk away but was stopped by Harry pulling him by the arm and planting his lips onto his. Harry pulled away and started to speak before Draco could say anything.

"I wanted to tell you that I knew who you were, but after I figured it out I was afraid you would leave. I don't want that, I want to spend this time with you. Everything that happened when we were younger is in the past. If you could just please remember back then and recall that I never did anything to you, but I took our beating anyway. I was too upset over Blaise back then to join in with everyone else. When I finally realized who you were I guess I was trying to make up for everything in the past. Please don't leave just yet. Stay for another week, I'll give you anything you want, name a price, just please don't leave."

Draco stood there in wonder looking back at Harry. He didn't want him to leave, he wanted him to stay another week. He knew he should say no, say he didn't want any more of his money. He just couldn't do that after looking into Harry's eyes. He hung his head down and nodded his head yes.

"Double what your giving me now." Was all he said before he pulled out of Harry's grasp and walked back into the house.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: So very sorry for not writing in over a week. First two of my children got sick, then I was sick and then my youngest pulled a muscle in her neck. Now that all family crisis seems averted for the moment I finally had time to sit down and write. Along with this story I also got inspiration for another while I was laying around sick. It will be a time travel Harry/Remus/Severus story. I have about five chapter written but I will not start posting it until I am done with this one. I will let you know the name of that once the last chapter of this is posted. Only a couple more to go for this one. Hope everyone is enjoying it and place review.**

**Chapter 7:**

The next morning Harry found himself back at work after having the most agonizing ride back to the hotel and the loneliest night of his life. Draco refused to share his bed that night and he couldn't blame the other man. He didn't know what he was doing. He should have let Draco leave when he wanted to, why did he offer another week.

He felt bad for everything that happened when they were in school. He may not have done anything directly to Draco but he never stopped his friends either. Somewhere in his brain he was blaming Draco for Blaise's actions back then. He heard someone cough, brining him out of his musings.

"Hermione hi." He said as he watched he take a seat in front of his desk.

"Why are you still doing this with him. Remus called me and told me everything. I thought you were going to let him go." She asked with a stern look on her face.

"I am, I will. I'm going to the hotel now." He said as he pushed away from his desk.

Draco found himself that morning sitting across from Blaise in the café. He knew he had to tell his friend what was going on and he knew he would be hated for it. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath he finally started talking.

"Blaise I have to tell you something." He said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Yeah."

"Please don't be mad at me. I can't loose you now." He stated hanging his head in shame.

"Sure. What's going on?"

"That guy that has been paying me for the week asked me to stay another for double the price."

"Great, we need the money man." Blaise said interrupting him.

"Yeah I know. You know him Blaise. I should have said no from the beginning when I figured out who he was." He looked up and saw a confused look on his friends face.

"Who is it?"

"Harry." He looked into his friends eyes and saw the moment Blaise realized what Harry he was talking about.

"Does he know who you are?" Blaise asked behind gritted teeth.

"I didn't think he did, but I found out yesterday that he does, has for awhile." Blaise stood up fast, knocking his chair onto the floor.

"How could you do this. Why would you do this." Blaise paced around the room for a few minutes having people whispering around them.

"I'm sorry. Like you said we need the money Blaise." He saw Blaise turn around and tilt his head looking him over.

"You have feelings for him don't you? Oh Draco I'm so sorry." Blaise said as he sat back down. Draco looked at him with confusion on his face.

"I'm not mad at you alright. I fucked up that relationship all on my own. He was way to good for me. I know you like him, I can see it all over your face, but you must know that he can't return those feelings if he knows who you are. I don't want to see you hurt Draco." He felt Blaise's hand on his arm and looked up at him.

"I know. He can never really have feelings for me. I have to stick out this week. We do need that money Blaise."

"Are you sure. I don't want you being hurt in the end when you have to leave."

"I will be hurt, I know this. I'm prepared for it. We need the money and after this I'm going to find something else to do. I can't keep doing this Blaise."

"I understand. I'm behind you with this alright. You can do what ever you want." Blaise stood and walked around the table, pulling Draco up into a hug. Draco returned it in kind before he made his way back to the hotel.

Harry made his way in the front doors of the hotel to see Lavender at the front desk. She had a small smirk on her face as he walked up to see if he had any messages.

"No none today Harry. I do however need to talk to you. Follow me please." Harry looked at her with slight confusion on his face and followed her to the back room, where she locked them in.

"What is this about Lavender?" He asked

"Well everyone is talking about the male escort you have up in your rooms Harry. Everyone is saying that you are gay and like taking cock up the ass."

"He is not." He felt her finger on his lips and he quickly shut up seeing the look in her eyes.

"I can go out and tell everyone that you are gay and you like paying for it, or you can prove them all wrong by sleeping with me right now." Harry looked at her in horror. He didn't care if people knew he was gay, his friends and family knew so it didn't bother him. But if it got out he was paying someone for sex he would be ruined.

He moved towards Lavender and let her undo his pants as she attached her mouth to his. He pushed her back against one of the tables and lifted her skirt to her hips. As he was pulling her underwear off of her, flashes of Draco came to his mind and he quickly pulled away.

"I can't do this." He really couldn't. He had feelings for Draco and he wanted to try and see what would happen with him.

"Fine, but I will tell everyone you pay for your sex Harry. Just you wait everyone will know." Harry walked away not doubting that she would say everything she could to everyone she knew. He would have to speak to the hotel owner and get that little bitch fired.

He needed to leave for a little while and get some fresh air before he went and delt with Draco. So he made his way back out the front door and walked around the block, slowly.

Draco got back to the hotel about half our after Harry had left and was making his way to the elevator when he was called to the desk by that blonde bimbo.

"What do you want?" He asked snarling at her.

"Oh just want to let you know that I understand why you would want Mr. Potter. He does have such a nice cock." She smirked at him. His face fell for a moment before he spoke.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh I had the pleasure of fucking your, could I say, boss not to long ago." Draco felt his heart about break at that.

"Your lying. He would never touch you."

"He has a very cute little mole right near."

"Stop. I don't want to hear about you fucking him. Have a nice night." Draco quickly made it up to the room and went to stand on the balcony. He knew Harry never would have wanted him after everything was said and done, but he didn't need to here it from some bitch. He just hoped that since Harry had wanted him not to sleep with anyone else that he would do that same. He heard the front door open a little while later and waited for Harry to find him.

"Hey Draco. How was your day?"

"Not as eventful as yours I hear." He said turning around to face Harry, scowling at him.

"What are you talking about."

"Lavender told me you fucked her today."

"She was going to blackmail me, but no"

"Oh so that justifies you sticking your cock into her?"

"No you aren't listening to me, noth."

"Well how would you like it if I went out and started fucking everyone else. I need the money you know."

"No you said you wouldn't do that."

"So I can just sit here while you do it."

"No nothing happ"

"Don't try to lie to me. She told me about the mole. Now I think I am going to go out and relieve some of my tension." Draco started to walk to the door and felt a hand on his arm holding him in place.

"No, that would kill me. I didn't do anything wrong here." Draco ripped his arm away from Harry and stared at him.

"So you can sit there and fuck everyone and have me waiting her just because I'm paid. Well let's see how you feel when I don't come back tonight cause I found someone else's bed to warm. Maybe you will feel how I am feeling thinking that I was the only one you wanted." Draco stormed out of the hotel to find Blaise.

"I told you he didn't want you Draco. I wish you would have just walked away from the start." Blaise said as Draco curled up on the couch with him.

"I know. I just thought he felt something, even if it was small." Draco closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep to Blaise rubbing his back.

Harry laid upon his bed, staring at the ceiling, trying to find out what had gone so wrong. He was going to call the hotel owner tomorrow and have that little bitch fired for ruining his chances with Draco. He knew part of it was his fault, if he never even started what she was proposing then he wouldn't be laying here alone. He would have his arm wrapped around a sleeping Draco and he would be happy.

He also realized he would end things with Draco , clearly they needed to end this arrangement. He needed to leave and go back to the states as soon as possible and the only thing he could do now was think only about work.

He went to sleep that night thinking only of Draco and everything he would be missing once he was gone.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Draco stood outside of the hotel for about a half an hour before he pulled all his courage and entered the building. He was hoping that Harry wasn't in the room so he could grab his things. The other man should have already left for work, so he thought he would be able to get in and out rather easy.

When he opened the door to the room, he stuck his head in and looked around. When he didn't see any sign of Harry he proceeded into the living room. He grabbed all the things that belonged to him and threw them in the bag he brought with him. He was thankful he didn't leave anything in the bedroom, he didn't think he would be able to look in that room with out crying.

He stood facing the balcony, looking out knowing he was going to miss this. Miss having someone here to talk to, hold on to, and Love. He knew he had fallen hard for Harry and now he was kicking himself in the ass thinking the man might have had feelings for him too. He was drowned in his thoughts and wasn't paying any attention to the things around him, thinking he was alone. So when he heard someone speak he jumped off the ground before he turned around.

"Draco?"

"Harry? What are you doing here, I thought you would be at work?" He asked as he bent down and grabbed his bag, throwing it over his shoulder.

"Yeah, I took the day off. Not feeling to great." Draco looked to the floor before he started for the door.

"Wait. Where are you going?" Harry asked as he made his way over to Draco.

"I'm leaving. I don't need the money as much as I thought. Have a good life Harry." Draco reached for the handle only to have Harry's hand land on top of his.

"Please don't go." Harry asked whispering it into Draco's ear.

"I'm sorry, but this is not what I thought it would be. I can't do this any longer. Good bye."

"Fine, but if you have to leave, please let me pay for the time I had with you." Draco felt Harry's hand leave his and watched as the other man went for his check book. When Harry reached back where he was with check in hand, Draco only shook his head.

"No I don't want your money Harry."

"Yes, please take it. I owe it to you, taking up so much of your time." Draco reached out and took the small piece of paper before he walked out of the door.

While he was standing waiting for the elevator Draco looked down at the check. He didn't want this money, he didn't want anything from Harry, not if the other man could just throw him away so easily. Placing the paper in between his hands he ripped it in half and then ripped it again for good measure, letting the pieces fall to the floor.

Harry stood in his hotel room looking at the closed door. He couldn't help but think of where it all went wrong, everything seemed perfect before Lavender went and screwed it all up. He had already called the hotel owner and told him everything the witch was going to do and he had promptly fired her. Harry was hoping he would be able to talk to Draco but the way the other man looked when he was there, stuff already in hand, made him decide to let him leave.

For the rest of the day and the next he did nothing but lay in bed. He ignored all the phone calls, and knocks on his door. He couldn't deal with Hermione or Ron right now, and he knew that was who was trying to get ahold of him. At the end of the second day, someone entered his room and he sat up in bed.

"Harry, I know you're in here. Come out." Harry groaned when he heard Hermione in the other room. Throwing on his robe he walked out and motioned for her to sit on the couch.

"What do you want Hermione. I finished all my work already, can't you leave me alone until I have to catch my flight?" He asked looking at his friend.

"No Harry. You faxed in the rest of your work and we haven't seen you in two days. You are never like this, you love coming into work. What is wrong?"

"Draco left. I didn't something monumentally stupid and he left. How could I just let him walk out that door?" Harry asked looking his friend in the eyes and saw the shock that was evident on her face.

"Oh Harry. I thought you were already for him to leave?" She asked resting a hand on his knee.

"No I lied. I didn't want him to go. I wanted as much time with him as I could before I left and I fucked it up. Lavender tried to black mail me and in the process saw my mole and used it against me to make him think I slept with her. What the hell did I do?"

"You need to go find him and talk to him. I mean I may not have liked him in school but he must be something special if you are sitting here like this. I have never seen you like this about anyone since, ah, since Blaise." She said.

"Shit. I don't know where to find him. When I first met him now I picked him up by one of Ron's buildings downtown." He looked at Hermione and saw her smile.

"Maybe he lives with Blaise. Ron did say he had a room mate he never saw. Maybe it is Draco." Harry jumped from the couch and ran to his room to get dressed. Hermione phoned Ron to find out where Blaise lived and they both drove over there.

"Alright Harry, go on up there and get Draco back. I'm so sorry I was pushing you to push him away. I hope he will make you happy."

"I know he will, if he will listen and forgive me. Wish me luck." He leaned over and pecked her check before he got out of the car. Hoping beyond hope that Draco was up there right now.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

Harry stood just outside Blaise's door and hoped that Draco was in there. He paced a couple of minutes, not really wanting to face Blaise after all these years. Slowly he brought his hand up and knocked on the door, holing his breath as the door slowly opened.

"Hello, oh Harry Potter, What bring you to my home after all these years?" Blaise leaned on the door frame with a smile upon his face. Harry let go of the breath he was holding and looked to the ground, old feelings flooding around his body.

"I'm looking for Draco. I thought he might be here." He said.

"He was. He left a bit ago. He decided to leave the one job he is good at and fins another, which means he needed to move out." Blaise stated staring at Harry.

"Oh could you please tell me where he is. It's really important that I talk to him."

"Why so you can hurt him some more. Use him and drop him once again. I don't think so. However if you wish to use me you can anytime you wish." Harry didn't even notice when Blaise had moved towards him, and now the other man had his hand on Harry's hip and was gently bringing him closer.

Harry snapped out of his stupor and push Blaise back into his apartment. He scowled at his ex before he started to speak again.

"I don't think so Blaise. I'm not stupid enough to put myself though that again. I only want to make up for the pain I caused Draco and wish that you would let me know where he is." Harry looked pointedly at Blaise waiting for a response.

"Why would he want to go back to you. Why would he be stupid enough to put himself out there again only to be hurt. He has been hurt to many times in his life and I'm not going to see you do it again to him." Blaise asked as he stood there looking over Harry.

"I didn't think he felt anything for me other than what his job entailed. When I realized he did it was too late and he was already walking away from me. I don't want to miss out on this, I need to see him Blaise. Please just tell me where he moved to."

Blaise huffed in reply and handed him a piece of paper with an address on it. Harry read it and smiled back at Blaise thanking him before he walked away. Blaise was contemplating whether or not he should call Draco and let him know, but he knew his friend would just run away so he decided against it.

Harry found himself standing in front of one of the most run down apartment buildings in his life. He felt regret for having been the cause of Draco moving to a place like this. As he walked up the decrepit walk way and to the door that was hanging on one hinge, he knew he had to do everything he could to get Draco out of this place.

Once he found the door that was Draco he scrunched up his face is disgust at the peeling paint. He knocked hard on the door, not wanting to wait any longer to see the other man.

The door opened and showed a very rundown looking Draco. His eyes were red and he looked like he was about to pass out where he stood, until his eyes caught Harry and his face took on life once again.

"What are you doing here? How did you find me? Never mind I'll kill him later." Draco stood staring at Harry waiting for a reply.

"I am so sorry Draco. Please come back to the hotel, let's start over."

"Why so you can go fuck everyone you want and I get to be locked away in that room?" Draco asked trying not to yell at Harry.

"God no. I never slept with Lavender. She was fired the next day for acting the way she did and lying to you. She wanted me to, blackmailed me and pulled my pants down. That was as far as she got. I told her no and told the hotel owner. I wanted you Draco, not her, only you, always only you." Harry stepped forward and placed a hand on Draco's hip and pulled him into a kiss.

He was happy Draco didn't push him away and pulled the others body closer to him still. He wanted to feel a much as he could before the other man finally decided to push him away.

"What about you friends. Your life in America? You are supposed to leave in a couple of days and then what am I going to do?" Draco asked pulling himself out of Harry's arms.

"I want you to come with me. Leave this place and come back with me to America. Start over, with me." Harry asked with a small glimmer of hope showing in his eyes.

Draco threw himself at Harry right then, he couldn't have asked for anything better than moving with Harry.

"Let's go back to your place and make up for some lost time. I never want to be with out you again Harry." Harry smiled as he grabbed Draco's hand and made their way back to the comforts of the hotel and the very large bed.

**A/N: I know this is an abrupt end to this story. I wanted to make it happy. I hope everyone likes it. **


End file.
